Pickup trucks have been provided with camper enclosures in the past in the form of prefabricated, self-contained rigid sheet metal camper inserts that are received in and fastened to the truck bed. These inserts are heavy and difficult to install and remove from the pickup truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,044 describes a camper insert that includes foldable walls so that the camper insert can be lowered into the bed for storage and its weight reduced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,414; 3,941,415; and 4,768,824 describe pickup truck bed covers that can be raised to provide an enclosure and lowered onto the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,414 employs telescoping corner posts to raise foldable walls attached to the top. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,415 uses foldable side posts to raise the cover and aluminum side panels that are rolled out from under the cover to side panel positions to enclose the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,824 includes hinged, rigid side panels that are moved from a stowed horizontal position in the truck bed to an upright side panel position as the cover is raised.